The Lilith Show
by Yolono tameni
Summary: Lilith decides that it'd be a good idea to bring Mizael and Kaito's scandalous "affair" to the public. How so? The Lilith Show, her own version of the Maury/Jerry Springer show. The antics grow crazier when Cris and Durbe are brought into the mix. What could go wrong?


**Hello ladies and gentlemen, this is the first fanfiction I'll submit to the site, and as it so happens to be, this is actually a collaboration with my dear friend (who doesn't have an account, but I'm hoping that'll change soon) who goes under the pen name, FANactic Guest. This, as you might have guessed, is a Yugioh Zexal fanfic, however, this is merely a snippet of a greater work in progress. We are somewhat "testing" this story out to see what reviews we get in order to publish the entire story in the future. **

**This is sort of a rip-off of the Maury/Jerry Springer show, and one of the OCs, Lililth, decides to bring in a very peeved off Mizael and Kaito, claiming that they have kids and a scandalous affair.**

**The OCs in this story belong to my friend, and are pretty lively. We are hoping to let you guys see more of them in the future, but for now, we hope you'll enjoy this story. Thank you! - Yolono tameni and ****FANactic Guest**

* * *

"Welcome back everyone to _The Lilith Show_! Now on today's show we are going to meet Mizabell who is marrying Durbe, but has cheated not once, but a total of four times on him during the course of their relationship _with_ Kaito, her best friend's boyfriend! To make matters worse, Mizabell got pregnant each of the four times and she doesn't know if the father of her _five _kids is Kaito _or_ Durbe!" Lilith exclaimed.

The crowd, consisting of Yuma and everyone else not directly involved along with random strangers (who were kidnapped from the school), went wild! Lilith was seated as Mizael walked out with a deep scowl on his face. Without even shaking her hand, he fumed, "Lilith, what the hell is the meaning of this?!"

"Now Mizabell, is it true you cheated on your fiancée Durbe with your best friend Cristina's boyfriend, Kaito, a total of four times?", Lilith questioned.

"Cristina?! You know his name is Cris and that I hate that bastard Kaito! Besides, have you forgotten that I'm a guy and can't get pregnant," Mizael stated.

"Mizabell, _I _didn't say anything about you getting pregnant, just that you cheated with Kaito, but since we're on the matter, is it true you got pregnant each of those four times and you gave up the children because you didn't know whether the father was Kaito or Durbe?", Lilith asked.

"NO! A MILLION DAMN TIMES NO!" Mizael's face was reddened from embarrassment and anger.

"Well enough about Mizabell, let's talk to the scorned lover DURBE!" Lilith screamed.

Mizael gave up and sank into the sofa that was closest to him, hoping that Durbe would have his back. As Durbe walked out, the crowd began to clap for him. He looked rather confused as he asked Lilith, "Lilith, What is this?"

"Durbe, how do you feel about Mizabell cheating on you with Kaito and then hiding the children that resulted from this coupling because she was unsure whose children they were?" Lilith questioned Durbe.

"So it's about that," Durbe breathed in and sighed out, "Look, I trust Mizabell, er, Mizael and I know that he would never cheat on me."

Mizael looked at him as if he was saying, _"I appreciate that but is that really everything?"_

"So you believe that these kids are _yours_ and Mizabell's, not her and _Kaito's_?" Lilith asked.

"Of course I do," Durbe stated proudly as the crowd awed and applauded. Mizael, on the other hand, wasn't as happy with that answer.

"Well there you have it folks. Even if Mizabell is a lying, cheating, ho Durbe still loves her. Now let's meet the _other_ supposed father, Kaito!" Lilith cheered.

Kaito appeared as the crowd began booing him. He noticed Yuma in the crowd. "What the hell is your damn problem?"

Yuma looked at him and replied with a scowl, "No Kaito, what the hell is _your_ problem_?_ Durbe is trying to be a good husband but you and that slut are having an affair! I thought you were better than that!"

Dumbfounded and utterly stupefied, Kaito shook his head and walked away. "God Yuma, you and your stupidity sometimes."

Awaiting some sort of stupid question regarding this make-believe affair, Kaito braced himself. However, Lilith inquired "Tell me Kaito, was it good fucking Mizabell in the day and her BFF Cristina at night?"

Kaito nearly choked on his own spit. "WHAT?!"

"And since we're on the topic, how come you didn't ever consider having a three-way with them or four-way if Durbe was game?", Lilith inquired.

"What in the… Look, I would never fuck with that bastard and don't even try to get Cris involved!" Kaito fumed as Mizael nodded in agreement.

"Since we're talking about her, let meet the back stabbee, Cristina!", Lilith screamed.

Cris walked out with the crowd once again applauding and cheering. His expression told everyone that he was not happy at all. He marched over to Mizael and slapped him and Kaito.

"Cristina how do you feel about Kaito cheating on you with your BFF Mizabell and the possibility that he might have gotten her pregnant multiple times?" Lilith asked with a knowing smirk.

Cris huffed, "I took care of one of these kids for you and _this_ is how you repay me?! I never want to see your damn face again!" Cris sat next to Lilith with tears in his face. The crowd sympathized with him as they booed at Mizael and Kaito.

"Cristina I know this is hard for you but if these kids _do_ turn out to be Kaito's what will you do? Especially since Galaxy is very close to you and has called you mommy on occasion. Do you think you can abandon her given her past?" Lilith wondered.

"If that turns out to be the case, then I will still like to see her, but not Kaito," he stood up, "We're over!" The audience cheered as Kaito was left speechless.

"C-Cris, you knew about that whole scandalous lie and never had a problem with it! Why now, when you know that I would never touch Mizael?! You can't do this," Kaito begged.

"Yes I knew what you and this skank were doing but I turned a blind eye in the vain hope that it was nothing but some harmless flirting. Then I found evidence saying otherwise. I hate you both from the bottom of my heart!" Cris sneered.

"Evidence?! What evidence?" Mizael stood up and asked.

Cris merely threw a folder filled with pictures at the two. When they looked through them, their faces reddened. "W-What the hell are these?!" They shouted in unison.

The pictures were of a couple doing raunchy things with their faces photo shopped on there. Their quality and credibility made them question, when the hell did we do this?

"You can thank Thomas for those Cris. He is looking out for his older sister after all. With Rain's help as well." Lilith smirked.

Immediately, Kaito knew where the pictures were really from. "You… Cris, those pictures aren't ours; they're Thomas' and Rain's with our faces photo shopped on there!"

"Oh please you dirty lying snake, I know how my little brother's dick looks like since I was the one to change his diapers and give him baths!", Cris growled.

"I didn't expect to hear that but alright," Kaito took a seat. This shit was getting too wild.

"Since we're talking about them let bring in the Arclights!",Lilith announced as the Beatles _Yellow Submarine_ played only with Lilith saying Arclight every time it said yellow.

"_Dear lord," _Kaito thought as Byron walked out smiling and waving to the crowd. Thomas was pushing Byron out of the way so the camera could focus on him and Mihael was just ashamed.

"Byron, Thomas, and Mihael, welcome to the show. Tell me, how do you feel about Kaito's betrayal to Cris?" Lilith queried.

Mihael was about to respond when Byron placed a hand on his mouth and over dramatically began, "We are very devastated to hear this. I honestly thought that Kaito was a better man, but our dear Cris is in shambles now because of him! Come here dear." Byron hugged his crying daughter, er, son.

"Father you have this all…"Mihael was forced to shut up by Thomas who was snickering.

"Oh yeah, Cristina has been booing and hooing all night long and doesn't let us sleep. I always told her that Kaito was a lying douchebag but she never listened."

"Thomas, Cris' name isn't Cristina, it's Cristopher!" Mihael shouted before both Byron and Thomas covered his mouth again.

"I see, and what about these kids? What is your relationship with them, especially Galaxy who has called you her Nonno and Zios, meaning grandfather and uncles in Italian, will you still want to be a part of their lives?", Lilith asked.

"Of course we would, but we just don't want to see strawberry head or his blonde bimbo. Hell, Cris should just get custody over the kids," Thomas declared.

Durbe immediately said otherwise. "You can't separate the children from their mother! Besides, Mizael is a terrific mother!"

"Michelle, we have yet to hear your opinions on the matter. What are they?" Lilith questioned.

Taking the chance to voice his opinions, he pushed away Byron and Thomas and spoke, "Well first off, my name is Mihael. I'm a guy, just like Cristopher and Mizael over there and well this is just a big joke! Cris knows that Kaito wouldn't cheat on him and likewise Mizael with Durbe," he breathed in, "How did this whole crazy thing even begin?"

"Oh rumors and evidence. Now let's bring in the horn dog's family, the Tenjos!" Lilith cheered.

Haruto and Faker walked out as the crowd applauded. "What sort of show is this?" Faker whispered to Haruto. "I don't know, Kaito never lets me watch this though," as Haruto said that, his dad's expression darkened.

"Tell me how do you feel about Kaito getting it on with Mizabell and the possibility of getting her preggos?", Lilith chirped.

Faker slammed his hand on to his head, knowing now why Kaito didn't let Haruto watch this show. _"Good save son."_ "Well I'll have you know that my son isn't like that at all and you all have to go back to grade school because men can't get pregnant," Faker responded.

"Oh yeah, what about Mihael and his bestiality fetish that got him pregnant by his wolf boy toy?" Lilith asked as she jerked her head towards poor Mihael.

"Lilith don't you even dare bring my mate and unborn cub into this and I'm a _were_wolf not _a_ wolf!" Vidal yelled from the crowd.

"Eh, still has wolf in it.", muttered Lilith.

"Dear goodness Mihael, is this show aimed for audiences with lower intelligence levels?" Faker sighed.

"That's exactly the audience this show was made for," Mihael sighed as he found Yuma in the crowd. "Sadly, its host is just as dumb. Bestiality? How dare she!"

"Say, what's bestiality?" Haruto innocently asked as Mihael got really red.

"I'll tell you when you're older."

"But Thomas has mentioned it before, especially when he talks about you and Vidal. Wouldn't it be better for me to hear it from you rather than him?" Haruto brought up a very good point. Knowing Thomas, he would explain it in a very crude way.

"Well, it's when a person really likes an animal. Vidal isn't an animal,_90% of the time at least," _Mihael blushed. Before Haruto could ask any further questions, Mihael covered Haruto's mouth. Faker had no objection to this.

"Well let's meet Durbe's brothers and sister, the Kamishiros along with Mizabell's brother, Rei 'Vector' Shingetsu!" Lilith shrieked in euphoria.

"Why is Vector related to me and not Durbe?" Mizael seethed.

The Kamishiros and Barians walked out. Alit and Gilag went over to Durbe and placed their hands on his shoulders. "Don't worry bro we'll be here through your divorce with that hussy and help you get full custody of the kids," Alit reassured.

Durbe blinked in confusion as Vector slid his way towards Mizael placed his arm around him. "Geez Mizabell, look at the trouble you're in right now. Didn't mom and I tell you not to wear short shorts and tank tops? I guess your whore instincts were too strong though."

Mizael quickly pushed Vector away and cringed. "Quit joking around you bastard! You know that this is a big lie!"

"Hehe that's not what the test results'll say," he snickered.

"I wonder what will happen if I mention that Vector got Galaxy pregnant?" Lilith whispered out loud without knowing she whispered it into the microphone.

"HE WHAT?!" Mizael grabbed hold of Vector's shirt and began choking him, causing security to come in.

"A lying whore and you can't control your temper? I thought you were better than that Miza, I really did." Cris sobbed.

"Snap out of this Cris! You know that this is all just a sick prank!" Mizael pleaded as he squirmed to get free from the burly guards.

"I can't believe it! Due to her awful parenting, her brother raped and got one of my nieces pregnant!" Alit exploded.

"Despicable! I always had a bad feeling about that Mizabell bitch. Especially with how she acted when Kaito was around," Gilag huffed.

"You two damn simpletons, I hate you both!" Mizael growled as security was now threatening to take him away.

Rio was laughing on the side. "Oh yes, Miza always gave off that flirty vibe around Kaito. It was about as apparent as Ryoga with Yuma!"

"Shut up Rio! We're in public damn it!" Ryoga hushed.

Galaxy walked in with Caesar on her hip and slapped Lilith so hard she fell face down on the floor and screamed, "YOU STUPID CLOWN BITCH! CAESAR IS MY _HALF BROTHER_ NOT MY BABY WITH THAT PINEAPPLE ALIEN PERVERT! IN FACT HE CAN GO JUMP OFF A CLIFF AND I WOULDN'T EVEN TRY TO STOP HIM! IN FACT, I'LL PUSH HIM OFF IF HE'S TOO CHICKEN SHIT TO DO IT! HE CAN GO FUCK HIMSELF!"

"Gladly hun," Vector smirked, causing the audience to boo him. "What? She asked me to."

"I SAID _YOUR SELF _YOU CREEPER! I HAVE STANDARDS AND WOULDN'T FUCK YOU IF YOU WERE THE LAST MAN ON EARTH AND WE HAVE TO REPOPULATE THE PLANET! THE HUMAN RACE CAN GO SCREW THEMSELVES INSTEAD OF ME AND YOU!", Galaxy screeched as she flipped Vector the bird.

"Well I think some time apart from your mom should do you good. It might make you more sufferable," Vector groaned.

"Hey, everyone calm the fuck down because the test results are in!", Lilith shouted into the microphone before saying in a calm voice the results, "In the case of fifteen year old twins Silver and Nuclear, Mizabell you are the mother and _both_ Durbe and Kaito are the fathers! In the case of thirteen year old Galaxy, Mizabell you are the mother and both Durbe and Kaito are the fathers! In the case of eleven year old Caspian, Mizabell you are the mother and both Durbe and Kaito are the fathers! In the case of eight year old Kreeli, Mizabell you are the mother and both Durbe and Kaito are the fathers! In the case of three month old Caesar, Galaxy you are the mother and Vector is the father!"

By that time, Cris and Durbe had already returned to their senses. It didn't make the results any less shocking. "So it seems that you guys are parents and grandparents. Congrats?" Cris said.

"Wait, you just spoke to me, didn't you hate my guts a while ago?" Mizael questioned with a dumbfounded expression.

"Did I? I sort of blanked out but I could still remember that I was being incredibly moody. My bet is that the host drugged me," Cris stated as he gave Lilith a glare.

"Same here. Should we sue?" Durbe wondered.

"Later, we still have to give the audience our opinions on our _daughter's_ results. So get off the ground Miza!" Kaito demanded.

Miza was questioning everything at this moment. "I'm a mother. Durbe is the father. That asshole Kaito is also the father. But I'm a man."

"One of your daughters was impregnated by _your brother,"_ Cris implanted on to Mizael

"One of my daughters was… impregnated… by… that awful stupid SUNNUVA BITCH BROTHER OF MINE! WHERE ARE YOU BASTARD?!" Mizael snapped out of his daze by his desire to kill Vector.

"Lilith I hate your motherfucking ass right now. I didn't FUCK Vector! Caesar _isn't _that douche's kid! Look around Caesar because there's stupid people, stupid people everyfuckingwhere!", Galaxy growled before stomping away from the mad house to her _own_ mad house known as home.

As the _fearsome four_ made their way backstage to destroy Vector in front of live television, the Benny Hill song came on and the cameras followed to catch the action backstage. When they found Vector, he shouted, "NO I'M NOT THE FATHER DAMMIT!" He ran away but the four chased him.

"Well that's all folks! See us next time as we cover bestially with our expert on the subject, Mihael!" Lilith farewelled.


End file.
